Software applications provide features to navigate to other applications through their user interface (UI). When a second application is launched through a first application, there could be some initial tasks to be performed by the second application. The second application may open part of its UI and wait for the execution of the initial tasks. However, it is possible that no UI is displayed until the initial tasks are completed. For example, it may not be technically possible to load the UI before the initial tasks. The initial tasks, may be for example different types of checks, calculations, service's performance, communication with a database, etc., and may take 10 second, 20 seconds, or even longer. Depending on the behavior of the second application, the user receives or does not receive feedback during initial tasks' execution. If no feedback is provided, then the user may initiate a second, third, etc., invocation of the second application from the first application's UI. Progress indicators are UI elements that may assist to provide feedback to the user regarding operation's progress. Progress indicators may reassure the user that the applications are working, but need time to provide targeted results. Progress indicators may have different forms on the UI—as a progress bar, a throbber, a text field, other.